The present invention is in the field of medical diagnostic devices and methods and more particularly, to provide a device, and a method of creating such a device, configured to obtain a pH level of a tissue of a mammalian subject from sensing the tissue.
The pH of a subject's tissue, such as the subject's skin, is important, among other things, because pH is an important medical diagnostic tool.